User blog:SolaRoofGuy/AVATAR - A Call for Eco justice
“AVATAR - A Call to EcoWarriors” - by Richard Nelson - rights reserved to SolaRoof, 2009 CCPL The MBA definition of capital: "the machinery, equipment and tools that multiply the productivity of human input to processes that create wealth" But the key factor for wealth creation is missing and that is, and has always been, KNOWLEDGE. It is true that when kings and later "capitalists" usurped the land and resources, under "divine right" in the first instance and then "rule of law" in the second, they did turn people into serfs or later slaves with no freedoms. But the key to lording over the people has always been to keep them ignorant. While political freedoms have been granted to all peoples in the last century, we all remain today in a form of economic slavery and our shackles are our ignorance. Those who's game-plan is and remains economic enslavement still try to run the same game of concentration of wealth and power, that is Capitalism, but at this point in history they can only manage “Command and Control” by means of disinformation, secretes and maintenance of defective "group-think", which is knowledge specialization (in schools and work) and various mechanisms that discourage independent thinking. The people are still economic slaves and we have not issued our declaration of independence and so we cannot protect ourselves or our planet from exploitive destruction. The Capitalists are still exploiters and extractors who need to operate in the dark and the shelter of ignorance and under the cover of lies. They are struggling to hold back a grand revolution, a huge paradigm shift that will expose them in the spotlight of true information that would reveal the deceptive cover stories. For purpose of control and command of lands and resources they have always had the necessary weapons that guarantee the protection of their property. The revolutionaries, speaking for the people, have not been interested in Life, Liberty and Property - no, they broke with that paradigm at the time of the American revolution. The people are not kings or capitalists, they wish to have (ownership of) Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of '''HAPPINESS'!'' These values are all INTANGIBLES and truth that Capitalists wish to obscure is that the people of all cultures hold onto their intangible possessions, including families and community with greatest passion and do not aspire to the accumulation of an excess of things and material wealth. Excessive accumulation and concentration of wealth can result in an exploitive trend to build power over others that is abusive. The power of the small minority who have valued property and things more than people and planet is now a great problem and will be overcome when the vast majority assert their individual rights and freedoms to build a new foundation for a social order that is based on human values that treasure intangibles. The people now have access to knowledge and we must apply it to empower each person the capacity to reach the highest potential of development - heart, mind and spirit. People in corporations are NOT machines of production and armies are NOT machines of destruction - they are people. They and we are ALL people with rights and freedoms and now, due to the breakthroughs of the last century, we are all exposed under the information spotlight - what we do is known to the smallest of details and the more important our actions, then, the brighter shines the light of information, which is now looks and examines from every viewpoint on a multitude of channels so that "the story will always break" and we will get to the truth. Wealth and power can no longer hide exploitive and destructive behaviour behind rhetoric and spin, they cannot control the flow of information. We are all KnowledgeSurfers - but we need to take care that we will not become KnowledgeSerfs. Now transparency and Open systems are the keys to build a knowledge economy which can and will replace Capitalism. This is a paradigm shift in economic mechanisms that will reflect more closely the values of the majority of humanity, which do not seek accumulation and concentration of wealth. The internet can mediate a truly-valued "exchange economy", which has been predicted to emerge by the pioneers of the OpenWeb. We will see distributed wealth emerge in a vast wave of prosperity that will touch every community and will empower every individual to reach the potential that they can express in their lives. The command and control economic mechanisms of the past will die - I pray this will be a silent passing; a quiet but exciting transition - a challenge to be sure but one that we are ready and able to negotiate. People everywhere will stop acting on mechanistic programs and will feel their humanity and act with care for people and planet and that includes those in military and highly structured corporate organizations. Mechanistic exploitation and extraction of land and resources has been the business model of the Capitalist, who was always an absentee ruler of far lands. The old model is now seen to be defective. Its is a sad and destructive mode of operating was manipulated to "externalize" the damage and degradation inflicted. OpenWeb will no longer permit such deception. No lands are marginal now and if we were sensitive to the "rights to life" of other creatures we would know that no ECOLOGICAL destruction is ever justified. But this KNOWLEDGE is based on awareness that can only emerge if we have sufficient information that is Open and not manipulated by the exploiters, be they corporations or governments. Category:Blog posts